La Réponse dans une Tasse de Thé
by Clo32
Summary: Roxanne Weasley est de bien mauvaise humeur, ce vendredi matin. Elle ne s'attend absolument pas à recevoir un message dans son petit-déjeuner. Mais qui cela peut-il être ? Est-ce une énième blague de son frère ou une véritable déclaration ? Roxanne n'a plus qu'une solution : enquêter !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour =)

J'ai écrit cette petite fic en réponse au défi _Take a Picture_, sur le fofo (l'image d'Onde sur le forum ;)). C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic entière (certes, seulement 10 petits chapitres) en trois jours, du coup, c'est plutôt une petite histoire pour vous faire sourire un peu.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

_Ou comment Roxanne Weasley est de mauvaise humeur_

Ce matin-là, Roxanne Weasley s'était réveillée de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait d'abord rêvé que le match de Quidditch avait lieu le jour-même, qu'elle était arrivée en retard et qu'elle s'était envolée devant les anneaux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était toute nue. Elle s'était ensuite réveillée et avait passé les deux heures suivantes à essayer de se rendormir. Et juste quand elle avait réussi à fermer les yeux sans se revoir nue sur un balai, le réveil d'Amanda avait sonné. Et pour finir la liste des raisons justifiant le fait qu'elle aurait dû rester au lit ce matin, quand Roxanne était passée sous la douche, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Pestant contre elle-même pour avoir oublié sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et maudissant ces quatre camarades pour avoir passé trop de temps sous l'eau, la jeune Gryffondor avait pris une douche express et n'avait donc pas pu se laver les cheveux.

Puis Roxanne était descendue dans la Salle Commune avec ses amies mais s'était rendue compte que son frère était là. Elle avait donc tenté la méthode je-longe-les-murs-sans-me-faire-remarquer mais James, qui venait de passer illico au rang d'ennemi public numéro 1, lui avait fait un grand signe de la main.

"Hey ! Roxie ! Tu viens pas nous dire bonjour ?"

Fred s'était alors retourné et l'avait rejointe avec un grand sourire. L'idée de piquer un sprint jusqu'à la Grande Salle avait traversé le cerveau de la jeune Weasley mais la vision de son frère sortant sa baguette magique et l'aspergeant d'un liquide gluant qui lui donnerait une odeur nauséabonde pour la journée avait eu raison de son premier réflexe. Elle avait donc attendu son frère, d'un an son aîné, et avait plaqué un faux sourire sur son visage. Sourire qui transforma en une grimace quand le garçon dit à ses amies qu'il l'accompagnerait à la Grande Salle.

Amanda lui fit un sourire coupable et rejoignit les trois autres. Elles franchirent le portrait, abandonnant Roxanne aux deux plus grands farceurs de l'école. James Potter et Fred Weasley. Son idiot de cousin et son crétin de frère.

"Ma très chère petite soeur, commença Fred.

- Ma très chère petite cousine, continua James.

- Grace à notre réseau d'espions bien placés, nous avons appris une nouvelle surprenante.

- Pour ne pas dire stupéfiante !

- Extraordinairement étonnante !

- Puissament ahurissante !

- Puissamment ahurissante ?, demanda Fred en se tournant vers son cousin.

- Grandiosement renversante ?, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Euh..., fit Fred, très sérieux. Les deux me semblent bien. Tu permets que je t'en emprunte une ?, demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Mon merveilleux génie ne peut qu'accepter le fait que tu reconnaisses sa suprématie.

- Cette regrettable erreur de jugement ne se reproduira plus, je te le certifie.

- Comment ? Cela n'est point une... Roxanne !"

La concernée se figea en entendant James. Elle avait profité de leur débat intellectuel pour rejoindre le portrait à pas de loups, mais visiblement, son absence avait été remarquée. Et elle était trop loin du portrait pour fuir. Elle se retourna en soupirant.

"Fred, James, j'ai faim. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Ce que nous voulons, ma très chère soeur, c'est vérifier une information grandiosement renversante te concernant."

Roxanne ferma les yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de se comporter comme des idiots immatures pendant une dizaine de secondes ? Elle avait vraiment horreur de parler avec son frère !

"Vois-tu, hier soir, alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de revenir à la tour, ton nom est parvenu jusqu'à nos oreilles.

- Tout seul comme un grand, nous ne l'avons forcé à rien, il n'y a eu aucun abus, ajouta Fred, ignorant le regard incompréhensif de James.

- Et donc en tant que cousin et grand frère, nous avons été forcé de nous rapprocher.

- Et, Ô surprise ! Sais-tu ce que nous avons découvert ?"

Roxanne secoua la tête. Ils étaient marrants deux minutes mais vraiment gonflants à la longue.

"Apparemment, d'après notre enquête minutieuse et détaillée, il apparaît que toi, Roxanne Weasley, soeur de l'illustre Fred Weasley et cousine du magnifique James Potter, toi, Roxanne Weasley, fille des grands Georges et …

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

- Fred, je crois qu'elle aimerait qu'on crache le morceau.

- Ah bon ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Tu en es sûr, James ?

- Il me semble bien. Mais je ne sais pas, c'est ta soeur, tu la connais mieux que moi.

- Oui, mais tu restes son cousin, tu ne peux avoir entièrement tort. A combien évalues-tu la surêté de ton affirmation ?

- Laisse-moi un instant pour réfléchir. Si l'on multiplie cette probabilité par la puissance du ninja, qu'on divise ensuite par la volonté du masque de fer et qu'on soustrait une fleur...

- 97% ?

- Exact ! Tu es toujours un as en calcul mental, s'inclina James., avec une moue impressionnée.

- Quand à moi, il faudrait enlever trois grammes de muguet, rajouter une cuillère de crapaud en poudre, remuer pendant sept minutes dans le sens inverse des aiguilles et laisser reposer pendant trente-et-une minutes avant de servir chaud.

- Seulement 26 % ?"

Roxanne fit deux pas en arrière, ne nota aucune réaction et retenant une insulte à l'adresse des garçons, elle sortit de la Salle Commune, laissant les deux têtes rousses partir dans leur délire. Ils ne lui avaient pas donné la nouvelle grandiosement renversante qui la concernait mais s'ils avaient attendu la nuit avant de lui en parler, ils pourraient bien attendre un jour de plus. Là, elle avait faim, elle avait mal dormi, elle n'avait pas pu se laver les cheveux, bref, elle s'était levé du mauvais pied.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers ses traîtres d'amies. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc et les fusilla du regard. Elle voulut se servir un toast mais le courrier arriva et une chouette effraie se posa sur la pile de toasts grillés.

"Par Morgane ! Elvi, ton oiseau peut pas se poser devant toi ?"

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se figea et poussa un cri de frustration. Il pleuvait ! Comme si le début de la journée avait besoin de ça ! Elle détestait la pluie et encore plus quand son premier entraînement de Quidditch avait lieu le soir-même.

"Détends-toi, ça va pas forcément durer, tenta Amanda, pour lui remonter le moral. Qu'est-ce que ton frère voulait ?

- M'annoncer une nouvelle extraordinairement stupéfiante, puissamment ahurissante me concernant.

- Puissamment ahurissante ?"

Roxanne regarda Elvira d'un air blasé.

"Ben quoi, ça vous choque pas ?

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Je sais pas, je suis partie avant. J'avais faim, ils m'énervaient et je suis pas de bonne humeur."

Roxanne ignora les sourires amusés de ses amies et attrapa une tasse de thé. Ses amies prenaient toutes un chocolat chaud dans les grands bols noirs mais Roxanne préférait prendre du thé. Elle avait changé une première fois son petit-déjeuner lors d'un pari avec Mary, après leur deuxième cours de divination. Elles avaient décidé d'imiter Rose Carlson, leur professeur, en buvant du thé le matin pour prédire ensuite leur journée. Leur pari avait duré une semaine, Mary avait craqué et avait retrouvé avec plaisir son chocolat chaud. Roxanne avait décidé qu'elle aimait le thé et l'habitude était restée.

Elle tendit le bras pour prendre un sachet – Earl Grey, toujours Earl Grey quand elle était de mauvaise humeur – et Amanda posa la carafe d'eau devant elle. Roxanne la remercia et la réchauffa d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle saisit la anse et elle allait se servir quand elle vit quelque chose au fond de la tasse. Grommelant des imprécations contre les elfes de maison qui n'avaient pas fait la vaisselle, elle retourna sa tasse sur la table. Elle s'arrêta, surprise. C'était un bout de papier.

Un bout de papiet blanc sur lequel quelqu'un avait écrit "i love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez Roxanne chérie =) Et merci à **Bluelea** pour la correction !

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_Ou comment Roxanne Weasley se triture les méninges_

Roxanne resta la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux à deux centimètres de la table. C'était un morceau de papier blanc, qu'on avait déchiré d'une feuille de brouillon sans doute. Il faisait la longueur de son doigt et c'était bien avec un stylo qu'on avait écrit : l'encre n'avait pas traversé le papier.

Une fois ces détails vérifiés, Roxanne se redressa. Elle regarda le papier de haut et fronça les sourcils. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, de façon à avoir les lettres sous le nez. Non, rien n'avait changé. C'était bien "i love you..." Sans majuscule et avec trois petits points de suspension.

"Euh... Roxanne ? Ça va ?"

La jeune Weasley releva les yeux et remarqua que ses quatre amies la regardaient avec inquiétude.

"Oui, tout va bien. Tout va très bien même.

- Tu n'es plus de mauvaise humeur ?, demanda Lauren, dubitative.

- Si. Si, si, je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Et d'ailleurs, je vais même sortir de table sans vous attendre."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Roxanne se leva. Elle se rassit et fit tomber le mot dans la tasse qu'elle empoigna. Elle se releva, attrapa une pomme qu'elle glissa dans son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle, sans un regard pour ses amies. Ces dernières se regardèrent, étonnées.

"Je crois qu'on a loupé un truc."

Pendant que les filles de quatrième année de Gryffondor acquiesçaient, Roxanne se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la Salle Commune. Elle s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir et fit demi-tour. Fred et James étaient peut-être encore de débattre du pouvoir de la fleur et du ninja. Elle arriva au bout du couloir et s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle repartit vers la Tour des Gryffondors. Ses amies étaient toujours à table et les deux idiots devaient sans doute y être.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ces deux clowns, ce ne serait pas une farce de leur part ? Ils en étaient bien capables… Et leur numéro de ce matin ne rejoindrait pas l'objectif de la blague ? Non, quand même pas. Ou peut-être que si. Oui, mais ils ne lui feraient pas des blagues aussi méchantes, en général, c'était plutôt des inventions sortant tout droit de la boutique de son père. Là... Quoique, Fred et James n'étaient pas capables de se rendre compte des limites des gens. Donc, ça pouvait être une farce de leur cru. Tout comme ça pouvait être une vraie déclaration.

Roxanne se prit la tête entre les mains, l'anse de la tasse cognant contre son front. Elle regarda à nouveau dedans et fit tomber le mot dans la paume de sa main gauche. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de son sac.

Donc, si ce n'était pas une blague... C'était quelqu'un. Roxanne se sentit rougir. Malgré la tête affreuse qu'elle devait avoir – rougir avec sa peau mate et les cheveux roux carotte des Weasley n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se mettre en valeur – Roxanne n'arrivait pas à enlever le grand sourire niais qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres.

Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle allait se faire capter par ses amies si elle ne se contrôlait pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle partie sans rien leur dire ? Roxanne fronça les sourcils et son sourire diminua quelque peu. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon et elle n'avait jamais parlé de son coup de foudre pour Sean Harris, un Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Alors leur dire que quelqu'un avait déposé un "i love you..." dans sa tasse de thé ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Roxanne n'en était tout simplement pas capable. Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de... De qui d'ailleurs ? Il serait peut-être temps de se poser la question, non ?

C'était bien sa tasse. Elle était la seule à prendre une tasse blanche, ses quatre amies prenaient toujours des bols noirs. Elles s'asseyaient toujours à la même place, comme beaucoup d'autres à Gryffondor – c'était peut-être le cas dans les autres maisons, elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Et elles arrivaient toujours à la même heure pour le petit-déjeuner, ce n'était pas bien compliqué finalement. Sauf que... Sauf que ce matin, son frère l'avait retenue et avait gentiment précisé à ses amies qu'elles pouvaient rejoindre la Grande Salle sans l'attendre.

Les yeux de Roxanne s'écarquillèrent et elle serra la tasse blanche contre sa poitrine. Et si c'était un gigantesque coup monté ? Et si ses amies avaient posé le mot dans sa tasse, sans qu'elle ne le sache, grâce à Fred qui avait prétexté vouloir lui parler ? À la pensée de cette trahison, Roxanne serra les dents. Non, elles ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Elvira, si tête en l'air ? Mary, si dégourdie ? Lauren, si sérieuse ? Amanda, si gentille ? Oui, mais Mary adorait les paris, Elvira entendait souvent ce qu'elle voulait, Amanda adorerait jouer les entremetteuses et, si ce n'était pas contraire au règlement, Lauren n'avait rien contre. Si Fred leur avait fait croire quoi que ce soit pour lui faire une blague...

Roxanne s'appuya contre le mur. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se laissa glisser par terre. Elle contempla la tasse blanche dans ses mains. Dire que ce matin elle s'était levée de mauvaise humeur! Cela lui semblait bien loin. Pourtant, il n'y avait eu qu'une discussion avec Fred et James et la moitié d'un petit-déjeu...

Fred et James ! Pourquoi voulaient-ils la voir ? Une nouvelle grandiosement ahurissante ? Puissamment renversante ? ou était-ce le contraire ? Dans tous les cas, ils ne lui avaient rien dit si ce n'est que ça la concernait. Ils avaient entendu son nom ! Quelqu'un avait parlé d'elle ! Et si c'était en rapport avec le mot dans la tasse ?

Roxanne plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Fred serait alors au courant de tout ! Il saurait quel garçon était amoureux d'elle ! Dans la perspective mes-amies-et-mon-frère-ne-m-ont-pas-fait-une-blagu e, bien entendu. Mais voudrait-il lui dire ? Roxanne se mordit la lèvre. Si elle lui demandait franchement, c'était mort. Il fallait qu'elle se montre plus intelligente que lui. Il fallait qu'elle le manipule. A cette pensée, elle retint un éclat de rire. Autant se jeter à l'eau, il y aurait moins de dommages collatéraux.

Son ventre gargouilla, la rappelant à l'ordre. Elle était dans un couloir entre la Grande Salle et la Tour des Gryffondors avec seulement une pomme dans son sac pour tenir jusqu'à midi. Elle regarda sa montre et sursauta. Dans moins de dix minutes, il fallait qu'elle soit en Sortilèges avec Richard Poole, un ancien Auror qui ne plaisantait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, sur la ponctualité. Ni sur le reste d'ailleurs.

Elle attrapa la pomme dans son sac, le referma et le mit sur son dos et après avoir croqué dans le fruit pour se donner des forces, elle piqua un sprint vers le quatrième étage.

* * *

A dimanche pour le chapitre 3 x)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **Bluelea** pour la correction =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

_Ou comment Roxanne Weasley se transforme en Sherlock Holmes_

Roxanne arriva en Sortilèges les joues rouges d'avoir couru. Elle écarta les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux – sales et emmêlées parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se laver les cheveux ce matin, une des nombreuses raisons de sa mauvaise humeur – et s'assit à sa place en remerciant Morgane que Richard Poole ne soit pas encore là. Amanda, à sa gauche, la fixa longuement.

"Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as encore ta tasse de thé à la main ?"

Roxanne la regarda sans comprendre. Elle suivit le regard de son amie et s'aperçue qu'effectivement, elle avait couru avec l'anse de la tasse bien en main. Elle la posa doucement dans son sac, cherchant une excuse plausible.

"Eh bien, j'ai décidé que si je l'emportais avec moi pendant la journée, je pourrais boire du thé toutes les heures. C'est une bonne idée, non ?"

Roxanne posa les mains à plat sur son pupitre pour ne pas se donner une gifle. Une excuse plausible pourtant, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Amanda la dévisageait la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils hauts sur le front.

"Euh...oui, c'est une bonne idée. Pas une idée que tout le monde aurait, mais c'est une bonne idée. Surtout quand tu n'as pas pris de thé ce matin, répondit-elle lentement.

- Justement, c'est pour me rattraper, affirma Roxanne en hochant la tête avec force.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner aux toilettes à chaque fois", termina son amie en se tournant vers le tableau.

Roxanne ouvrit la bouche pour protester – non, boire du thé n'entraînait pas un abonnement aux toilettes les plus proches (bon, si, juste un peu, et alors ?) – quand Poole entra dans la salle. Il claqua des mains et le silence se fit. Roxanne sortit ses affaires sans bruit et ouvrit son livre à la page indiquée. Se penchant sur son parchemin, elle commença à prendre des notes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva la tête. Amanda écrivait tout, bien proprement, toujours avec sa règle à portée demain pour souligner les détails importants. Roxanne baissa à nouveau la tête vers son cahier – en première année, elle avait découvert que les plumes et parchemins étaient obligatoirement uniquement pour les devoirs à rendre et que les inventions moldues avaient déjà fait le tour de l'école – et elle tourna la page. Elle recopierait les notes d'Amanda plus tard. Là, elle avait une urgence.

**MISSION : COMMENT TROUVER L'AUTEUR DU MESSAGE**

1) Demander astucieusement à Fred et James ce qu'ils voulaient me dire.

2) Observer les garçons autour de moi.

3) Remettre la tasse en cuisine pour voir s'il y a un autre message demain.

4) Ne pas se trahir.

5) Ne pas laisser découvrir ce papier à Amanda.

6) Ni à Mary.

7) Ni à Lauren.

8) Ni à Elvira.

9) Ni à Fred et James.

Roxanne regarda sa liste. Il lui fallait un dixième objectif. Jamais neuf sans dix, disait son père. Certes, il parlait du nombre de feux Fuseboum lors d'un bouquet final, mais c'était pareil, non ? Du coin de l'oeil, elle vérifia qu'Amanda n'avait rien vu de son manège.

10) Aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Roxanne pâlit en se relisant. Son premier entraînement. Elle avait déjà la boule au ventre. Elle avait parfaitement joué hier, pour les sélections, mais elle avait quand même le trac. Dominique était dans l'équipe, elle l'aiderait à décompresser. Enfin, elle espérait.

A midi, les cinq filles allèrent manger en discutant. Roxanne avait réussi à détourner les soupçons en parlant de Quidditch et de son trac. Les filles y avaient cru et Roxanne était satisfaite de pouvoir les écarter – presque ! – de la liste des suspects. Oui, presque, car ce n'était pas parce qu'elles ne faisaient aucune allusion au mot qu'elles étaient innocentes.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Roxanne aperçut deux têtes rousses penchées l'une vers l'autre. Elle fit un signe à ses amies et se dirigea vers son frère et son cousin, priant Morgane pour qu'ils ne soient pas en train de décider de la victime de leur future blague – elle n'avait aucune envie qu'ils pensent qu'elle était volontaire.

"Fred, James ?

- Oui, ma soeur adorée ? Je t'ai beaucoup manqué ce matin ?

- Pas plus que ça. Par contre...

- Tu me blesses, là. James, aide-moi, ma soeur m'a abandonnée..., la coupa-t-il, la main sur le coeur.

- Je suis là pour toi, Fred. Je connais ça. Albus m'a laissé tomber aussi pour ses livres, en bon Serdaigle qu'il est. Et Lily, sur qui je comptais beaucoup pourtant, est allée rejoindre les Serpentards. Alors oui, Fred, je suis de tout coeur avec toi.

- Oh, je le savais. Je le savais. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis fier de t'avoir comme ami.

- Moi aussi.

- Je voudrais pas interrompre une déclaration d'amour, mais...

- Une déclaration d'amour ?, demanda son frère, les sourcils froncés. Tu connais ça, toi ?"

Roxanne sentit ses joues chauffer et elle serra les dents. Elle devait leur faire croire qu'elle rougissait à cause de la colère et non pas à cause du "i love you..." qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de son sac.

"Tu voulais me dire quoi, ce matin ?

- Ah, la nouvelle grandiosement renversante ?

- La nouvelle puissamment ahurissante ?, rajouta James.

- Oui, c'est ça, les coupa-t-elle avant qu'ils enchaînent sur d'autres synonymes.

- Eh bien, on a croisé Dom, hier soir.

- Tu sais, Dom, notre cousine...

- Qui est dans notre classe...

- A Gryffondor...

- Et qui joue au Quidditch...

- En tant que batteuse, hein,...

- Tu vois qui c'est ?"

Roxanne les regarda, agacée. Ils avaient besoin de se comporter comme des idiots à chaque fois qu'ils lui parlaient ou c'était pareil avec tout le monde ?

"Et alors ?

- Elle nous a annoncé un truc !

- Un truc démentiel !

- Enorme !

- Gigantesque !

- Grandiosement...

- Et c'est quoi ce truc ?, les arrêta Roxanne, en croisant les bras, un moyen sûr pour éviter d'en gifler un.

- Alors soeurette, fit Fred en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, on est la nouvelle gardienne de Gryffondor ?"

Roxanne déglutit, partagée entre l'angoisse et le soulagement. Tout ça pour ça, disait une part d'elle, tandis que l'autre s'inquiétait de la réaction de son frère.

"Oui, finit-elle par dire du bout des lèvres.

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !"

Fred la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Stupéfaite, Roxanne ne chercha pas à éviter James qui se jeta sur eux. Ils tombèrent par terre et Roxanne les repoussa à grands coups de coude.

"C'est trop cool ! Tu l'as dit à Papa et Maman ?

- Non, pas encore, j'attendais...

- Bwaaaa ! J'y vais de suite !"

Il fila de suite suivit de James qui partit en levant son pouce en direction de sa cousine. Celle-ci resta immobile et lorsque les deux garçons furent sortis du Hall, elle laissa un grand sourire lui dévorer le visage.

* * *

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir =) A mardi pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite =)

* * *

_Chapitre 4_  
_Ou comment Roxanne Weasley mène un interrogatoire avec brio_

Roxanne avait une heure de libre entre la Métamorphose et la Botanique. Elle suivit donc ses amies à la bibliothèque pour recopier les notes de Sortilèges d'Amanda. Ignorant les remontrances de Lauren, Roxanne copia la leçon en posant quelques questions à son amie pour être sûre d'avoir compris. Elle tourna ensuite la page et arracha la mission CTLADM – Comment Trouver L'Auteur Du Message – de son cahier. Elle tenait à l'avoir dans la poche pour faciliter la réussite des objectifs 5) à 9) : que personne ne trouve ce papier.

Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires et elle se leva, prétextant une petite faim. Mary la chargea de lui ramener une part de tarte au chocolat du midi et Elvira en commanda une deuxième pour elle. Roxanne leur fit une révérence amusée et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, remerciant Morgane de lui avoir donné Fred comme frère. Il pouvait lui servir quelques fois, comme quand il lui avait indiqué l'emplacement des cuisines pour la féliciter d'avoir été répartie à Gryffondor. Elle n'y allait pas souvent, une à deux fois par mois pour leurs soirées pyjamas, mais elle trouvait les elfes adorables.

Roxanne arriva enfin dans le couloir aux tableaux et elle s'arrêta devant celui représenta une coupe de fruits. Elle vérifia que personne n'arrivait et elle chatouilla la poire. Celle-ci se transforma en poignée et la jeune Weasley entra dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

"Miss Weasley ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Torpi. Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Torpi va très bien Miss. Miss Weasley désire-t-elle quelque chose pour se restaurer ? Torpi croit qu'il reste encore quelques éclairs au chocolat de ce midi.

- Oh, c'est trop gentil, merci. Je suis venue te voir pour deux choses en fait.

- Torpi est à vos ordres, Miss.

- J'étais fatiguée ce matin et j'ai emporté ma tasse de thé avec moi. Je suis venue te la rendre, expliqua-t-elle en sortant ladite tasse de son sac.

- Oh, ce n'est rien ! C'est très gentil à vous de l'avoir ramenée, Miss."

Roxanne sourit et demanda à Torpi un de ses délicieux éclair au chocolat. L'elfe partit en chercher un avec une révérence. Roxanne se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait deux minutes pour trouver comment l'interroger en restant discrète. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir songé à un meilleur plan d'attaque avant d'entrer dans les cuisines.

"Voilà vos éclairs au chocolat, Miss, annonca l'elfe en lui apportant un plateau où reposaient une quinzaine d'éclairs tentateurs.

- Il n'en fallait pas tant ! Merci Torpi.

- Torpi est à votre service Miss !

- Dis-moi, il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui viennent ici ?

- Eh bien... Il y a vous, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter, Miss Weasley-Delacour, Miss Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr McClarren, Miss Sheridan, Miss Thompson, Mr Dubois et Mr Harris. Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne.", déclara Torpi en comptant sur ses doigts.

Roxanne haussa les sourcils. Elle, Fred, James, Dom, Lily et qui était la dernière de la famille ? Rose ? Non, sans doute pas. Torpi aurait mentionné Albus sinon. Lucy ou Molly ? La première était en septième année à Serdaigle et la deuxième en quatrième année à Poufsouffle. C'était Molly, très certainement.

"Ils ne sont pas tous venus aujourd'hui ?, fit mine de s'étonner Roxanne.

- Non, s'exclama Torpi. Il y a juste Mr..."

Il se tut en rougissant. Il leva la main pour se taper la tête et Roxanne l'en empêcha d'un regard. La première fois qu'elle était venue, Fred lui avait bien dit de dire à Torpi qu'il ne devait se punir sous aucun prétexte. Même si les elfes étaient désormais libres – Merci Tante Hermione ! – et payés, la plupart d'entre eux gardaient encore leurs vieux réflexes.

"Si la personne t'a demandé de ne pas le dire, ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Miss Weasley est trop aimable, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire soulagé.

- Par contre, tu n'as pas l'interdiction de me dire qui n'est pas venu, n'est-ce pas ?, suggéra-t-elle , un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Miss Weasley est très intelligente, reconnut l'elfe. Miss Sheridan et Miss Thompson ne sont pas venues de la semaine. Miss Weasley-Delacour est passée hier soir, juste après Mr McClarren, dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

- Torpi est très intelligent, le complimenta Roxanne en retour.

- Miss Weasley est trop gentille", répondit l'elfe en rougissant.

Roxanne le remercia et attrapa un éclair au chocolat. Donc si elle avait bien suivit, Parminder Sheridan, Helena Thompson et Dom étaient au-dessus de tout soupçon. Elle n'avait aucune raison de soupçonner Molly aussi l'enleva-t-elle de sa liste des suspects. Hugh McClarren, un Serpentard de sixième année, n'était pas venu non plus. Cela tombait très bien, elle n'avait aucune envie que le petit mot soit de sa part. Restaient donc Sean Harris – son coeur s'accélèra à cette pensée – et Maximilien Dubois. Et Fred et James. Bon, elle avait déjà pas mal avancé.

Elle finit son éclair, remercia Torpi et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle devait rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient à la bibliothèque pour aller en Botanique. Ses amies !

"Torpi, tu n'aurais pas deux parts de tartes au chocolat, s'il te plaît ?

- Torpi vous les apporte tout de suite", fit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Roxanne attendit quelques secondes et Torpi revint avec une assiette. Il la posa dans les mains de la jeune fille qui le remercia. Il s'inclina une dernière fois et elle sortit des cuisines en le saluant.

Roxanne fit quelques pas et s'arrêta dans le couloir. Tenant d'une main l'assiette pour ses amies, elle sortit le papier résumant la mission CTLADM de sa poche. Elle s'accroupit et attrapa un stylo dans son sac, l'assiette toujours en équilibre sur sa main. Elle déplia le papier, le stylo dans la bouche.

**MISSION : COMMENT TROUVER L'AUTEUR DU MESSAGE**

1) Demander astucieusement à Fred et James ce qu'ils voulaient me dire.  
2) Observer les garçons autour de moi.  
3) Remettre la tasse en cuisine pour voir s'il y a un autre message demain.  
4) Ne pas se trahir.  
5) Ne pas laisser découvrir ce papier à Amanda.  
6) Ni à Mary.  
7) Ni à Lauren.  
8) Ni à Elvira.  
9) Ni à Fred et James.  
10) Aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Elle barra les lignes 1), 3) et 4). Les objectifs 5) à 9) restaient valables jusqu'à la réussite de la mission, l'objectif 10) ne serait réalisé que ce soir – la boule dans son estomac revient, plus grosse que ce matin – et l'objectif 2) était à peaufiner. Roxanne sourit. En un seul interrogatoire, elle avait rétréci sa liste de suspects à trois personnes. Sean Harris, Maximilien Dubois et Fred Weasley (accompagné de James parce qu'ils n'existaient pas l'un sans l'autre à Poudlard). Pas mal, non ?

* * *

Le chapitre 5 jeudi. Un petit commentaire en attendant ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

_Ou comment Roxanne Weasley établit le profil des suspects malgré un stress grandissant_

Une fois le double cours de Botanique avec le professeur Londubat – au bout de quatre ans, Roxanne avait toujours autant de mal à ne pas l'appeler Neville, même si elle le voyait moins souvent que ses cousins –, la jeune enquêtrice laissa ses amies travailler à la bibliothèque, prétextant une envie de s'isoler avant son entraînement. Elle monta donc dans son dortoir et elle s'allongea sur son lit.

Elle n'avait qu'à moitié menti à ses amies. La boule dans son ventre était toujours là et semblait s'alourdir au fur et à mesure que l'entraînement se rapprochait. Elle avait fini les cours à 16h, l'entraînement était dans deux heures. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose sinon elle allait mourir sous l'effet du stress.

Elle mit son réveil à sonner pour 17h20 et elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait un mystère important à résoudre, cela devrait lui faire oublier le Quidditch, non ?

Donc, sa liste de suspects. Fred et James. Ils étaient capables de lui avoir mis le mot dans sa tasse juste pour l'embêter. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la nouvelle énormissime qu'ils voulaient se faire confirmer. Mais Fred lui avait demandé si elle savait ce qu'était une déclaration d'amour, non ? Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à voir dans cette allusion. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

Sean Harris. Ah, Sean Harris... Roxanne plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour lutter contre le sourire niais qui se plaquait automatiquement sur ses lèvres quand elle pensait à lui – raison pour laquelle elle essayait de l'éloigner de ses pensées quand ses amies étaient présentes. Il était en cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Il était blond, avait de beaux yeux marrons et il travaillait beaucoup à la bibliothèque. Roxanne le connaissait car elle l'avait croisé une fois dans les cuisines et elle avait travaillé deux fois à sa table, par manque de place. Elle ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé, elle devenait trop timide en sa présence. Mais il avait une façon de la regarder quand elle se penchait sur sa feuille ! Roxanne était sûre qu'elle avait les joues aussi rouges qu'une écrevisse, maintenant.

Et puis Maximilien Dubois, Max. Il était à Gryffondor aussi, dans la classe de Fred, James et Dom. C'était le Capitaine de Quidditch, il jouait en tant que Poursuiveur. Roxanne le connaissait depuis longtemps, c'était le fils d'Olivier Dubois, un ami de son père. Ses yeux bleus qui contrastait avec ses cheveux châtains le rendait plutôt mignon. Elle ne lui parlait pas vraiment, c'était surtout un copain de son frère. Mais après tout, elle allait s'entraîner avec lui toute l'année.

Ah cette pensée, la boule de stress revient se loger dans son ventre. Roxanne rouvrit les yeux. 17h. La boule grossit. Elle s'obligea à prendre de grandes inspirations jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente un peu plus calme. Elle n'avait aucune raison de stresser. Elle était dans l'équipe. Ils n'allaient pas la virer si elle jouait comme un pied. Elle était prise mince ! Roxane imagina la tête de ses parents lorsqu'ils recevraient la lettre de Fred. Son père ferait la même chose que son frère, il crirait en prenant sa mère dans ses bras. Sa mère, elle, sourirait jusqu'aux oreilles et ne dirait rien. Mais son sourire suffirait. Son père était batteur, sa mère poursuiveuse, ils avaient tous les deux étés un peu déçus que Fred refuse de tenter sa chance dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais ils avaient respecté son choix, tout comme ils la soutiendraient sans tenir compte du résultat de ses matchs. Alors pourquoi redoutait-elle un simple entraînement ?

Roxanne s'assit sur son lit. Elle devait trouver Dom. Sa cousine la regarderait avec des grands yeux étonnés et lui ferait quelques remarques sarcastisques tout en la réconfortant. Impossible de savoir comment elle s'y prenait, mais ça marchait à chaque fois – pas qu'elle soit allée voir Dom souvent pourtant. Et si Dom lui disait qu'elle jouerait bien, c'est ce qui se passerait. Dom avait toujours raison et quand elle avait tort, elle se débrouillait pour avoir raison. Elle aurait peut-être dû finir à Serpentard, pensait Roxanne quelques fois.

Le réveil sonna, la sortant momentanément de ses pensées. Momentanément, parce qu'elle n'avait qu'un quart d'heure pour se préparer. Il fallait vingt minutes pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, à partir de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors mais elle préférait arriver à son premier entraînement avec un peu d'avance.

Roxanne attendit que sa respiration ralentisse avant de sortir de son dortoir et de traverser le couloir en direction du dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Elle frappa à la porte et Hestia Wright lui ouvrit.

"Roxanne ? Tu viens voir Dom ?

- Euh...oui.

- Elle est pas là, désolée.

- Elle est pas déjà partie à l'entraînement ?, demanda Roxanne, sentant la boule dans son ventre qu'elle avait pourtant presque fait disparaître.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Hestia en se retournant. Son balai est toujours là, elle va remonter d'un moment à l'autre. Tu veux que je lui dise que tu la cherches ?

- Non, c'est bon, merci. Je la verrais à l'entraînement.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai que t'es la nouvelle gardienne ! Félicitations, lui dit la cinquième année avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Euh...Merci", bredouilla Roxanne, sentant ses joues chauffer.

Elle la salua et revient dans son dortoir. Elle se changea, attrapa un sac de sport dans lequel elle mit des affaires de rechange. Elle attrapa son balai, un cadeau de ses parents pour son anniversaire, un mois plus tôt, ses gants et elle descendit l'escalier.

Dans la Salle Commune, elle retrouva Phil Cox, le deuxième batteur. Il était assis sur le canapé, son balai à côté de lui et il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Il attendait Dom parce que c'était elle qui avait sa batte.

"Vous ne laissez pas les battes dans les vestiaires ?

- Depuis que ton frère a peint celles des Serpentards en rose fushia, on les garde avec nous, pas envie qu'ils se vengent.

- Désolée. J'ai l'impression d'être l'aînée responsable parfois. Et Dom a perdu la sienne ou quoi ?

- Je pense pas. Elle m'a demandé ma batte, me promettant de me la rendre en parfait état, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une affaire à régler... Tu connais Dom.

- Euh...oui.

- T'as l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? On va courir pour être à l'heure, Max va nous faire souffrir sinon."

Roxanne acquiesça à l'air désabusé de Phil. Et se figea soudain. Max. Maximilien. Le troisième suspect. Elle avait là une occasion en or pour savoir s'il était mêlé à l'affaire CTLADM. A elle de le faire parler.

* * *

A samedi pour l'entraînement de Quidditch =) N'oubliez pas qu'un petit avis fait toujours plaisir ;)


	6. Chapter 6

__Et voilà la suite où Roxanne n'apprend strictement rien (elle souffre trop pour ça ^^) ! Toujours corrigé par **Bluelea** =)

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

_Ou comment Roxanne Weasley survécut à son premier entraînement de Quidditch_

Dom avait fini par arriver, son balai à la main. Elle avait rendu sa batte à Phil, lui avait demandé de porter la sienne ainsi que son balai. Roxanne était venue en aide au pauvre garçon qui manquait de tout faire tomber. Dom avait attaché ses longs cheveux roux en une queue de cheval et avait repris ses affaires des bras de ses coéquipiers.

Roxanne, d'abord gênée par la présence de Phil, avait tu ses angoisses. Elle avait fini par demander comment un entraînement normal se déroulait et les deux batteurs avaient commencé leurs explications, la concision de Dom tranchant avec la précision des détails de Phil. En bref, Roxanne n'avait rien compris.

Mais sa cousine avait perçu son inquiétude et posa un bras sur ses épaules.

"Tu sais, tout va bien se passer. Y a que les poules mouillées qui s'inquiètent. Et laisse-moi te dire, Roxanne Weasley, tu n'es pas une poule mouillée.

- Oui, répondit Roxane, doucement.

- Je crois que même McGonagall a dû entendre.

- Oui, je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, dit-elle, plus fort.

- Non, il faut le crier. Faut se mettre dans l'esprit du gagneur. Tu veux la bagarre !", s'exclama Dom, en faisant de grands signes avec le bras gauche.

Phil approuva vigoureusement tout en s'éloignant pour ne pas se prendre un coup de balai.

"Elle a raison, Roxanne. Faut être prêt à en découdre.

- Je n'ai pas peur, je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, s'écria Roxanne, d'une voix forte et dénuée de toute angoisse.

- OUI ! On est des Gryffondors !" Crièrent à leur tour les deux Batteurs, en levant les balais en l'air.

Roxanne laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de rire et de les imiter. Elle était bien.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le stade. Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans les vestiaires et sortirent sur le terrain. Il n'y avait que Scott Yates et Vera Carpenter, respectivement Poursuiveur et Attrapeuse, au milieu du terrain. Le premier lisait un bouquin, assis dans les tribunes – l'herbe était trop boueuse pour s'y allonger – et la seconde s'amusait à voler le long des tiges en fer des anneaux.

Ils se saluèrent mutuellement et Roxanne décida que voler lui ferait du bien. Elle fit quelques tours de terrain en compagnie de Phil et ils redescendirent lorsque Maximilien Dubois et Ulrich Fritz, les deux autres Poursuiveurs, firent leur apparition.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Roxanne, Ulrich, vous êtes les deux nouveaux. Bienvenue à vous. Vous connaissez tout le monde, je crois. Oui ? Bon, on va commencer par un petit échauffement, pour reprendre après les deux mois d'été. Cinq tours de terrain, trente pompes, cinquante abdos et deux minutes de corde à sauter. On prendra les balais après. Go ? Go."

Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Roxanne remercia Morgane que Teddy et Victoire aient eu l'idée d'organiser une série d'épreuves entre les cousins, au Terrier. Elle avait appris à faire des pompes – et avait même battu James ! – et était donc en forme. Heureusement ! Parce qu'elle était crevée, là. D'autant plus que la boue ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Mais vu la tête des autres, elle n'était pas la seule, ce qui la rassura un peu.

Ils prirent ensuite les balais pour se faire des passes avec le Souaffle tandis que Dom et Phil devaient se viser avec des balles de tennis. Max sortit ensuite les Cognards et Roxanne le regarda les lâcher avec méfiance. Les trois Poursuiveurs devaient lui marquer des buts et l'objectif du jour était de mettre en pratique les trois tactiques que Max avait mis au point pendant l'été. Pendant ce temps, Vera se débrouillait toute seule avec le Vif d'entraînement.

Au bout d'une heure, ils changèrent d'exercice et Max leur fit faire des courses, des sprints et des slaloms. Après que Vera en ait remporté 7 d'affilées, Max les autorisa à descendre des balais. Ils finirent par dix tours de terrain et le Capitaine siffla enfin la fin de la séance. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans le couloir des vestiaires, Roxane et Ulrich s'effondrèrent par terre.

Elle était morte. Complètement et irrémédiablement morte. Aurait-elle la force de remonter jusqu'au château ? Roxanne visualisa mentalement les marches de l'entrée, celles des escaliers menant à la Tour, celles menant au dortoir,... Elle déglutit. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pourtant que le premier entraînement... Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait juste ne plus bouger. Dormir, là, ce serait bien, non ?

"Rox, bouge tes fesses, dit sa cousine en lui tendant une main que Roxanne saisit après avoir ouvert un œil vitreux. Tu vas voir, la douche chaude, c'est ma-gi-que."

Elle acquiesça et aida à son tour Ulrich à se relever. Il était aussi crevé qu'elle et pourtant, il était en sixième année. C'était, avec Vera, les deux plus âgés de l'équipe. Vera aurait normalement dû passer Capitaine mais elle avait refusé le poste car elle était déjà préfète. Max en avait donc hérité et Roxanne se demandait si Olivier avait été aussi dur avec l'équipe de son père.

Dominique avait raison, une douche chaude détendait les muscles et la relaxait. Elle qui n'avait eu que de l'eau froide ce matin – ce matin ! Il lui semblait pourtant que ça faisait une éternité ! – en profitait pleinement pour se laver les cheveux.

Elle finit par sortir de sa cabine et du vestiaire de filles. Elle posa la main sur son ventre. Le repas était déjà commencé et ils arriveraient juste à temps pour le dernier service. Dom et Phil partirent, la batte sur l'épaule, prêt à dégainer si besoin. Elle sourit devant leur attitude de cow-boys et elle suivit le même chemin en compagnie de Scott et d'Ulrich. Max était derrière avec Vera et si elle n'entendait pas le sujet de leur discussion, ils étaient très sérieux, voire même préoccupés.

Scott, qui était dans sa classe, lui demanda si Lauren avait un copain. Surprise, Roxanne balbutia que non, et le garçon, gêné par sa réaction, partit en courant vers le Hall d'Entrée. Roxanne écarquilla les yeux, échangea un regard avec Ulrich et ils éclatèrent de rire. Vera et Max les rejoignirent et leur demandèrent pourquoi Scott avait décidé de piquer un sprint jusqu'au château.

"Il a demandé à Roxanne une info sur une de ses copines, il est devenu tout rouge et il s'est enfui, expliqua Ulrich.

- Vous êtes méchants de vous moquer de lui, commenta Vera, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est pas si facile d'aller voir une fille et de lui dire en face qu'il est amoureux d'elle, continua Max.

- On n'a pas dit le contraire, mais on était en train de parler des courbatures qu'on aura demain et il nous a sorti ça, comme ça, expliqua Ulrich.

- Et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il est parti, j'aurais répondu à ses autres questions sans aucun problème", continua Roxanne, songeuse.

Vera approuva et ils arrivèrent dans le Hall. Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle, perdus dans leurs pensées et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis. Roxanne s'assit à côté d'Elvira et fit un grand sourire à Lauren. Celle-ci lui rendit, un peu surprise, et les filles lui demandèrent de raconter son premier entraînement. Roxanne s'exécuta avec plaisir et songea qu'elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet CTLADM avec Max. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose qu'au Quidditch. Mais en y repensant, il n'avait rien dit qui puisse montrer qu'il savait. Pour autant, elle préférait ne pas le rayer immédiatement de la liste des suspects.

* * *

Un petit avis ? La suite lundi =)


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici la suite ! Toujours corrigée par **Bluelea**

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

_Ou comment Roxanne Weasley remplit deux missions_

Le matin suivant, Roxanne s'était réveillée de très bonne humeur. D'abord parce qu'on était samedi, ensuite parce qu'il faisait beau, et puis parce qu'elle avait eu de l'eau chaude. Elle n'avait pas croisé son frère dans la Salle Commune et elle avait un super plan pour la suite de la mission CTLADM. Les courbatures n'avaient pas réussi à entamer sa bonne humeur à l'idée d'avoir peut-être un nouveau mot dans sa tasse de thé.

Alors que les hiboux repartaient, Roxanne s'installa à table avec Amanda, la seule disposée à se lever en même temps qu'elle. Lauren était déjà à la bibliothèque et Mary et Elvira faisaient souvent la grasse matinée.

"Amanda, commença Roxanne, pour détourner l'attention de son amie de ce que ses mains faisaient, c'est-à-dire attraper la tasse blanche à sa droite, tu devineras jamais qui est intéressé par Lauren.

- Qui ?, demanda aussitôt Amanda, toute ouïe.

- Euh, le répète pas, d'accord ? Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que toute l'école soit au courant

- Mais je ne vais pas le répéter, je vais juste tout faire pour former un nouveau couple... si le garçon convient aux critères de Lauren, bien entendu, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Scott Yates.

- Sérieux ?

- Essaie d'être discrète", recommanda Roxanne en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Son amie fixait les garçons de quatrième année sans la moindre gêne. Profitant du fait que son attention soit accaparée par ce nouveau potin, Roxanne baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de thé. Son cœur loupa un battement et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Il y avait un nouveau mot.

Elle renversa discrètement la tasse dans sa main, mit le mot sur ses genoux et reposa la tasse devant elle. Elle attrapa son sachet de thé – fruits rouges quand elle était de bonne humeur – et chauffa l'eau avec un sort. Elle se servit et après avoir vérifié qu'Amanda était toujours tournée vers les garçons, elle baissa la tête sur ses genoux.

"Me trouveras-tu ? – A"

A ? A ? Roxanne cligna des yeux. Il n'y avait personne qui commençait par un A dans sa liste !

Le fait qu'Amanda se tourne vers elle l'empêcha de paniquer. A comme Amanda. E comme Elvira, M comme Mary, L comme Lauren. Il suffirait de voir si la prochaine lettre – Roxanne ne pouvait croire qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres mots – correspondait à l'un des prénoms de ses amies. D'ici là, hors de question de leur en parler.

"J'approuve le choix de Lauren.

- Ce n'est pas encore le choix de Lauren.

- Il mange proprement, il laisse ses copains parler et ils l'écoutent aussi. Il sait se tenir à table, il...

- Amanda... il est dans ta classe depuis trois ans et c'est tout ce que tu sais sur lui ?

- Roxanne, si tu veux participer au plan, tu m'écoutes. A la rigueur, je te nomme capitaine, mais le colonel, c'est moi !

- Euh...je préfère rester spectatrice.

- Petite joueuse !"

Roxanne lui tira la langue et elle rassembla ses affaires. Elle avait son propre plan à mettre en place. Elle se leva après avoir mis son deuxième mot dans la poche et demanda à Amanda si elle venait à la bibliothèque avec elle.

"Non, je suis en mission, là, tu vois pas ? Et toi aussi. Dis à Lauren de me rejoindre pour faire une pause. Débrouille-toi pour la convaincre, fais pas cette tête-là, je veux qu'elle vienne ici pour mettre le plan A en marche."

Roxanne fit un salut militaire et attendit de sortir de la Grande Salle pour éclater de rire. Amanda était tarée.

Dans la bibliothèque, elle repéra Lauren assise à une table recouverte de gros livres. Elle s'en approcha et la fit sursauter en s'installant à côté. Se retenant de se moquer de son amie, Roxanne lui expliqua qu'Amanda était devenue cinglée et que c'était au tour de Lauren d'essayer de la faire sortir de la Grande Salle.

"Si, je te jure, elle est assise sur son banc, devant son bol qui doit être tout froid maintenant, et elle profère des absurdités sur les grades de l'armée."

Lauren finit par se lever en maugréant. Elle laissa ses affaires sous la surveillance de Roxanne et elle sortit de la bibliothèque. Roxanne afficha un grand sourire pendant quelques secondes, balayé ensuite par la concentration. Elle aussi avait une mission.

_Objectif n°1, repérer la cible._

Roxanne regarda autour d'elle. Que des sixièmes années et un groupe de cinquième année de Serpentards. Elle sortit ses affaires de Métamorphose, la matière où elle avait le plus de mal et écrivit le titre d'un devoir en haut d'une feuille vierge. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le rayon de Métamorphose. De là, elle regarda discrètement les tables occupées. La cible n'était pas là. Elle fronça les sourcils et revint vers sa table par le rayon Défence Contre les Forces du Mal. Trois tours de trotteuse plus tard, elle repartit inspecter la bibliothèque. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle repéra sa cible qui s'installait à une table un peu à l'écart.

_Objectif n°2, préparer le terrain._

Roxanne se rassit à sa place. Elle ouvrit son livre de Métamorphose au chapitre de la transformation des cheveux en fleurs, son prochain contrôle et nota quelques idées sur son brouillon. Elle écrivit deux questions en dessous de ses notes et elle referma son bic, satisfaite.

_Objectif n°3, établir un contact avec la cible._

Roxanne se leva, sa feuille et son bic à la main. Elle s'éloigna vers le rayon Métamorphose et regarda les livres qui se trouvaient au bout de la rangée, au plus près de sa cible. Rien n'avait changé. Elle ne connaissait aucun des élèves qui se trouvaient dans les années supérieures et elle reconnut deux secondes années à Gryffondor. Le prétexte qu'elle avait mis au point tiendrait donc la route. Roxanne inspira profondément et marcha tranquillement vers la table où se trouvait Sean Harris.

"Euh...Sean ? Salut, je suis Roxanne, je ne sais pas si tu...

- Roxanne ? Répeta-t-il en levant la tête, les sourcils froncés. Ah oui, je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix.

- Désolée de te déranger, commença-t-elle avec un sourire gêné – mis au point après des heures devant le miroir –, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour la Métamorphose et tu es le seul que je connaisse...

- Métamorphose ? Oui, vas-y, assieds-toi. Il s'agit de quoi ?, demanda-t-il sans remarquer que Roxanne semblait prête à faire une danse de la joie.

- Herbifors. Je ne comprends pas comment il fonctionne.

- Changer les cheveux en herbe, c'est ça ? Eh bien, continua-t-il après qu'elle eut acquiescé, il faut voir la ressemblance entre les cheveux et l'herbe, jusqu'à mélanger les deux.

- Euh...oui. Tu peux me l'écrire, s'il te plaît ?", demanda-t-elle, l'air perdue.

Il attrapa le stylo qu'elle lui tendit et griffonna quelques mots sur son brouillon. Roxanne jubila intérieurement. Ça marchait ! Son plan marchait !

"Voilà, ça devrait t'aider. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là", finit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Elle le remercia, serrant précieusement son brouillon contre elle. Elle fit mine de repartir vers sa table mais elle se cacha dans la rangée Métamorphose. Personne. Elle pouvait donc vérifier si l'écriture correspondait.

* * *

Un petit avis fait toujours plaisir ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

_Ou comment Roxanne Weasley ne comprend pas_

Roxanne sortit le mot de sa poche et le relut : "Me trouveras-tu ? – A". Elle sourit en le relisant une énième fois. C'était le moment de voir si le garçon pour lequel elle avait eu un coup de foudre à Noël dernier était aussi amoureux d'elle. Est-ce que Sean Harris était l'auteur de ce message ?

Elle retourna la feuille qu'elle avait posée sur les livres en face d'elle. Sur son brouillon de Métamorphose, Sean avait écrit "Ressemblance cheveux/herbe jusqu'à mélanger les deux". Roxanne se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dépitée. L'écriture de Sean n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle de son inconnu.

Si Sean n'était par l'auteur des deux petits mots, si Fred et James étaient innocents, si Amanda n'avait rien manigancé, si Max n'était au courant de rien, qui avait écrit ce mot ? Ce fameux A, qui était-il ? Ou qui était-elle ?

Roxanne effaça cette pensée d'un geste de la main. Elle n'était pas attirée par les filles. Oui, mais peut-être qu'une fille était attirée par Roxanne... La bouche de la jeune fille s'arrondit pour former un O. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Déjà qu'elle n'attirait pas les garçons, comment pourrait-elle attirer les filles ? Roxanne secoua la tête. Malheureusement, elle était obligée d'agrandir sa liste de suspect. Liste qui d'ailleurs était peut-être faussée dès le départ.

Comment avait-elle restreint sa liste ? Ah oui, Torpi. Les cuisines. Mais pour poser le mot, l'aide des elfes était-elle nécessaire ? Si ces amies étaient dans le coup, non. D'ailleurs, Roxanne venait de voir un parfait exemple de l'ingéniosité d'Amanda quand elle voulait jouer les entremetteuses. Et si... Et si l'une de ses amies avait fait une remarque du même type à Amanda, une remarque comme Roxanne ce matin à propos de Lauren ? Et si Amanda était véritablement l'aide secrète de son mystérieux inconnu ?

Mais ce matin, Amanda n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait rien pu faire non plus, Roxanne avait fait attention à ses faits et gestes. Roxanne se frotta le menton. Comment Amanda aurait-elle pu mettre le mot dans la tasse ?

A moins qu'elle ne s'y soit pris la veille, ce n'était pas possible. La veille ? Etait-elle allée voir les elfes hier soir ? Ou le petit-déjeuner était-il installé dans la Grande Salle pendant la soirée, juste après le repas ? Roxanne en doutait. Son frère pourrait lui répondre, avec le nombre de farces qu'ils avaient lancés au petit matin et que James et lui avaient dû préparer la veille.

La piste Amanda restait à vérifier, donc. Qu'en était-il des autres ?

On pouvait éliminer Sean. Ce n'était pas la même écriture. Roxanne reprit son brouillon, rangea le mot dans sa poche et elle revint s'asseoir. Et se frappa la front lorsque son regard tomba sur le livre de Métamorphose. Pourquoi l'inconnu ne modifierait-il pas son écriture ? Elle avait appris le sort en troisième année. Elle aurait vraiment dû y penser plus tôt. Et Sean faisait un grand retour dans la liste des suspects.

Roxanne ferma les yeux. Elle était loin de la solution. Elle sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'elle n'avait pas creusé la question de l'écriture mais elle n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui lui manquait.

Max ? Il s'était comporté en Capitaine exemplaire hier – un peu trop même, ses cuisses la faisaient toujours souffrir – mais Roxanne trouvait qu'il avait trop discuté avec Vera pour être l'auteur du message. S'il l'avait vraiment écrit, n'aurait-il dû pas profiter du retour au château pour discuter avec elle ? Oui, c'est ce que tout être normalement constitué aurait fait. Enfin, pas elle. Roxanne fit la moue à cette pensée. C'est vrai que si elle avait mis une déclaration d'amour dans la tasse de thé d'un garçon, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un "ami de la famille", elle ne viendrait pas lui en parler à la première occasion. Donc Max restait dans la liste des suspects.

Roxanne posa le front sur son livre de Métamorphose. Ça commençait à devenir vraiment compliqué.

Fred ? Est-ce que son frère était assez idiot pour penser que la faire croire à un potentiel amoureux secret la ferait rire ? Non, il n'était pas si cruel. Et puis, c'était trop subtil pour lui. Enfin, subtil ? Demander à un elfe de maison de mettre un papier dans une tasse ? Non, ça, tout le monde en était capable. Il suffisait de savoir où étaient les cuisines. Et les quatre suspects avaient cette information en leur possession, Amanda et les filles n'y étaient allées qu'une fois, mais elles savaient.

Roxanne se redressa lentement. Elle avait reçu un autre mot ce matin. Un petit détour par les cuisines s'imposait.

Dès que Lauren revint – car au bout d'un moment, elle avait fini par envoyer balader Amanda –, Roxanne ramassa ses affaires et partit en direction du couloir aux tableaux. Elle chatouilla la poire et entra dans la grande pièce remplie d'elfes.

"Miss Weasley ! Torpi est heureux de revous voir aussi vite après votre dernière visite !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Torpi.

- Miss Weasley désire-t-elle des éclairs au chocolat ?

- Non merci Torpi, c'est gentil mais...

- Ou une tarte au chocolat ?

- Non merci Torpi, je ne suis pas venue pour manger, le repas est dans moins d'une heure, s'excusa Roxanne, avec un sourire contrit. Je suis venue parce que j'ai besoin d'aide et je crois que tu es la seule personne capable de m'aider.

- Torpi est très heureux de pouvoir aider Miss Weasley !, s'enthousiasma l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Eh bien, tu vois Torpi..., commença Roxanne, hésitant à révéler quoi que ce soit. J'ai une mission à accomplir.

- En quoi consiste-t-elle, Miss ?

- C'est la mission CTLADM. Je ne peux pas te donner les détails, c'est trop dangereux.

- Dangereux ? Mais Torpi peut protéger Miss Weasley ! Torpi ne veut pas que Miss Weasley soit en danger !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua Roxanne, un peu trop vite. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour moi mais c'est dangereux pour les autres, surtout si j'échoue.

- En quoi Torpi peut aider Miss Weasley ?

- Il faudrait que tu me dises qui est venu ce matin.

- Quels élèves sont venus ce matin dans les cuisines ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

- Oui. C'est pour réussir ma mission, Torpi.

- Mais Miss, personne n'est venu ce matin. Vous êtes la première à descendre voir Torpi."

Roxanne ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

"Tu dis que personne n'est venu ce matin.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit Torpi, répondit l'elfe en hochant la tête.

- Et personne ne t'a demandé de cacher sa visite ?

- Non. Personne n'est venu ce matin, Miss, affirma l'elfe. Torpi est désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, Miss.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais... Je vais trouver une solution", parvint à dire Roxanne, toujours ahurie.

Elle fit demi-tour, salua l'elfe et sortit dans le couloir. Elle avait un problème, là.

* * *

J'ai réussi à vous perdre ? J'attends vos hypothèses ;)


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai complètement oublié de poster vendredi ! Je suis vraiment désolée (même si j'ai un peu l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout ^^'). Du coup, voilà les deux derniers chapitres d'un coup.

* * *

_Chapitre 9_  
_Ou comment Roxanne Weasley semble y voir un peu plus clair après avoir s'être noyée dans des livres de Sortilèges_

Assise sur son lit, Roxanne avait passé la fin de la matinée dans un brouillard complet. Au repas du midi, elle avait décidé de se reprendre et de mettre cette histoire de côté le temps de faire ses devoirs. Elle avait beau avoir passé deux heures à la bibliothèque ce matin, elle avait juste écrit dix mots en Métamorphose – et encore, ils n'étaient même pas d'elle.

Accompagnée d'Amanda et de Lauren, elle passa trois heures à rédiger son devoir de Potion. Un fois la dernière phrase recopiée, elle s'étira silencieusement. Pendant ces trois heures, elle n'avait pas pensé aux messages qui, maintenant, lui brûlaient la cuisse. Elle avait rajouté le premier et il lui semblait que son jean s'était alourdi. Elle n'avait rien montré de son trouble, consciente que ses amies la questionneraient.

Pour l'instant, sa mission était de trouver avec quel sortilège Mr X avait réussi à mettre les mots dans une tasse. L'idée stupide que les hiboux aient joué un rôle lui avait traversé l'esprit. La chouette effraie d'Elvira, d'abord, le premier matin, et puis n'importe quel hiboux repartant de sa table, pour le mot de ce matin. Elle avait écarté cette idée après avoir conclu que les oiseaux avaient beau être intelligents, il ne fallait quand même pas aller aussi loin. Même pour des sorciers.

Il ne lui restait donc que la possibilité du sort. Aussi était-elle restée à la bibliothèque avec Lauren alors qu'Amanda abandonnait sa surveillance – bien qu'elle ait un peu travaillé, Amanda avait surtout fait des vérifications pour son plan B de la mise en couple de Lauren et Scott, sans que les concernés le sachent.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de recherches, alors que même Lauren était sortie de la bibliothèque, ayant fini ses devoirs pour la semaine, Roxanne était encore assise devant une pile de livres de Sortilèges. Elle avait trouvé le Sortilège de Répulsion mais il n'était pas assez précis, elle était tombé sur le Sortilège d'Apparition, mais c'était fin de sixième année qu'on l'apprenait ; le Sortilège d'Illusion, mais les petits papiers dans sa poche étaient bien réels, elle n'était pas encore devenue folle,... Bref, Roxanne n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution de l'énigme.

Une heure plus tard, elle referma _Anthologie des Enchantements au XVIIIème siècle_ et posa sa tête dessus. Elle abandonnait. Roxanne frissonna à cette pensée. Elle, abandonner ? Ce n'était pas possible, ses parents ne la croirait pas. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé et foi de Weasley, ça n'arriverait jamais. Pourtant, que pouvait-elle faire, après autant de temps passé dans de vieux bouquins poussiéreux ? Roxanne soupira. Il lui fallait une idée. Il lui fallait trouver la solution pour vérifier avec le mot du lendemain. Deux heures et demie de recherches pour rien. C'était désespérant. Elle avait le cerveau en bouillie, comment pouvait-elle trouver une idée ? Elle soupira. La bibliothèque se vidait, ses amies devaient déjà être à table, il était peut-être temps qu'elle fasse une pause.

Roxanne se leva et rapporta chaque livre à sa place. Sa mine s'allongeait alors qu'elle voyait l'heure tourner et qu'il lui semblait que la pile de livres sur la table de diminuait pas.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortait enfin de la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et croisa Mary et Elvira qui en sortaient.

"Amanda et Lauren sont encore à table. Surtout, ne prends pas la soupe, elle est au poireau !", lui lança Mary en faisant semblant de vomir.

Roxanne leur fit un signe de la main et rejoignit les deux autres à la table des Gryffondors. Elle s'assit et contempla la salade qui lui tendait Amanda avec déception.

"Ma petite sœur chérie que j'aime !"

Roxanne sursauta. Elle se tourna vers son frère en soupirant. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait le cerveau qui tournait au ralenti, elle avait passé l'après-midi assise sur une chaise à la bibliothèque, elle venait à peine de s'asseoir pour manger, enfin, et son frère débarquait ? Trop de coïncidences pour croire que Morgane n'avait pas une dent contre elle.

"Oui ?

- Roxanne, je crois que ton frère aurait préféré que tu lui répondes plus affectueusement, commenta James.

- Ah, tu me comprends, toi. Roxanne, prends un peu exemple sur lui, voyons.

- Tu veux quoi ? Je suis fatiguée.

- Oulà ! Attention Freddy, petite Roxie s'énerve vite...

- James, je suis pas d'humeur, tu vas t'en prendre une, dit Roxanne, le visage fermé.

- Très bien, très chère, puisque tu insistes, nous t'avons cherchée toute la journée afin de te transmettre les félicitations de nos géniteurs, aussi appelés communément Papa et Maman, la coupa Fred.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque. Tu leur enverras le bonjour de ma part, d'accord ?

- A la... a la..., balbutia Fred en la regardant d'un air horrifié.

- A la..., continua James, en face d'elle. C'est où ?

- Tu vas pas me croire, mais je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant, répondit son cousin, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

- T'es sûr que c'est dans le château ?"

Amanda leva les yeux au ciel – troisième fois qu'ils la faisaient dans le repas quand même – et Roxanne ferma les yeux. Elle allait manger, elle allait se coucher, elle allait dormir. Demain matin, tout irait mieux. Il suffisait juste de les ignorer.

Le lendemain matin, en effet, Roxanne était de meilleure humeur. Ses cuisses lui faisait un peu moins mal, le soleil était là et elle était la première à la douche. Elle descendit même l'escalier en chantonnant.

Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle et s'empara immédiatement de la tasse blanche qui trônait au milieu des bols noirs. Se sachant seule à table, elle regarda à l'intérieur de la tasse sans se soucier de qui pouvait la voir. En souriant, elle fit glisser le morceau de papier blanc dans sa main.

"sais-tu qui je suis, roXanne ?"

Roxanne se figea. L'idée qu'elle avait eu la veille et qu'elle avait été incapable de saisir la heurta avec force. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie ça tout de suite. Elle se maudit d'avoir laissé les deux autres mots dans la poche de son jean, sur sa valise. Elle était sûre d'avoir la solution ! Elle se contraint à rester calme. D'abord elle déjeunait. Si ses amies, qui devaient être réveillées maintenant, la voyait remonter sans avoir déjeuné, elles se poseraient des questions. Et Roxanne n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à leurs questions. C'était plutôt à elle d'aller en poser à une certaine personne.

Silencieusement, le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse, Roxanne se servit son thé. Elle hésita avant de choisir son parfum. Non, pas Earl Grey. Pas de fruits rouges non plus, elle n'était pas complètement certaine d'avoir résolu le mystère. Sa main se posa sur un sachet de thé vert. Très bien, ça irait très bien. Elle remplit la tasse d'eau chaude et pendant que le thé infusait, elle colla la tasse contre son nez.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_  
_Ou comment Roxanne Weasley prend les choses en main_

Roxanne sortit tranquillement de la Grande Salle. Une fois les portes fermées, elle courut jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors. Elle ignora les regards étonnés des quelques élèves qu'elle croisa et elle s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle attendit d'avoir récupéré une respiration normale avant d'entrer dans la Salle Commune.

Dans son dortoir, seule Elvira était réveillée. Roxanne la salua et son amie lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La jeune Weasley s'assit sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et jeta un sort de Silence à son lit.

Doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer, elle sortit le mot de sa poche. Elle le posa à plat sur sa couverture rouge et or puis elle prit son jean de la veille. Elle attrapa les deux bouts de papier et jeta son pantalon sur son coussin. Elle aligna les mots dans l'ordre où elle les avait reçus.

"i love you..." "Me trouveras-tu ? - A" "sais-tu qui je suis, roXanne ?"

Roxanne ferma les yeux. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé.

Que devait-elle faire, maintenant que la mission CTLADM était remplie ? Elle devait lui répondre. Aller le voir, lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait deviné son identité. Et après ?

La jeune fille regarda à nouveau les bouts de papier. Elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un garçon lui envoyait des messages secrets ! Surtout qu'il avait choisi un code ultra simple. Il savait qu'elle devinerait, c'était fait exprès et il attendait sans doute sa réaction.

Roxanne soupira. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et sortir du cocon protecteur qu'était devenu son lit. Il avait eu le cran de faire le premier pas, non ? Et d'une manière romantique qui plus est. Roxanne ne pouvait vraiment pas l'ignorer.

Elle mit les trois papiers dans sa poche et se leva en enlevant le sort de Silence. Elle écarta les rideaux. Les filles dormaient toujours et la porte de la salle de bain était toujours fermée. Tant mieux. Elle n'aurait pas d'excuse à inventer.

La jeune fille descendit dans la Salle Commune. Elle était vide. Roxanne fronça les sourcils. Elle n'envisageait pas de retourner dans la Grande Salle, il devait y avoir trop de monde. Où pourrait-elle trouver Max ?

Elle prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch et s'installa dans les tribunes de sa maison. Elle le menton sur les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il fallait qu'elle mette sa tête en ordre.

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un montait l'escalier. Immobile, elle attendit que Max s'installe à côté d'elle.

"Comment tu as fait, pour déposer les messages ?, demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence maladroit qui durait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- J'ai demandé à un elfe.

- Torpi m'a dit que personne n'était venu hier matin, répliqua-t-elle, déçue que l'elfe lui ait menti.

- Il a raison, je n'y suis pas descendu.

- Mais tu viens de dire que..., commença-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je lui ai donné les trois papiers vendredi matin en lui disant d'en mettre un chaque jour ", expliqua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les anneaux.

Roxanne eut un sourire déçu. Elle aurait dû y penser ! Elle ne dit rien et Max fixa la rambarde métallique, mal-à-l'aise. Un autre silence s'installa.

"Ecoute, fit le garçon au bout d'un long moment, ce n'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à faire comme si rien n'était.

- Je peux te poser une question avant ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en relevant la tête.

- C'est pour ça que je suis dans l'équipe ?

- Non !, s'exclama Max. Ca n'a strictement rien à voir, crois-moi. Je ne mélange pas le Quidditch avec le reste. C'est de famille, il paraît", ajouta-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Roxanne sourit, les repas avec les Dubois lui revenant à l'esprit.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?, voulut-elle savoir, curieuse.

- Parce que je suis prêt. Et que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard est samedi prochain", lui répondit-il, les joues rouges.

Roxanne acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Max ? Sean ? Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle en parle à Amanda, elle lui donnerait quelques conseils. Sauf si elle était trop vexée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant dès le départ. Oh oui, Amanda était capable de se venger en la laissant mariner. Roxanne devrait se passer d'elle pour cette nouvelle mission. Tant pis, elle se débrouillerait seule. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent, non ?

Max finit par partir. Il avait hésité avant de renoncer à dire quoi que ce soit et il était reparti vers le château. Roxanne était restée assise, ignorant le vent qui commençait à souffler.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait du courage quand même. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de faire ça à Sean. Sean. Ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Avait-elle inventé ses regards ? Etait-il comme ça avec toutes les filles ? Roxanne soupira. Elle l'avait remarqué à Noël dernier et n'avait rien eu le courage de faire depuis. S'il avait remarqué qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, il n'en avait pas profité. Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit qui puisse l'encourager, à bien y penser.

Roxanne se mordit les lèvres. Il n'y avait personne pour la conseiller. Elle devait se décider toute seule.

Le lundi matin, Maximilien Dubois mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait Fred et James chuchoter sur le lit de Fred à sa gauche, Phil ronflait à sa droite et la douche coulait donc Matthew devait être dans la salle de bain. Il ne s'était pas endormi de très bonne humeur et dormir n'avait pas changé grand chose à la situation.

Il bailla et s'étira mollement avant de se décider à sortir de sous sa couette.

Il prit son temps sous la douche et une fois habillé, il ouvrit un livre en attendant que Phil et Matthew soient prêts. Quand les deux garçons eurent attrapé leurs livres de cours, les cinquièmes années sortirent de leur dortoir pour aller déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Max jeta un coup d'oeil à la place des quatrièmes années. Tous les matins, il vérifiait que Roxanne était bien là. Un réflexe stupide mais qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et qu'il avait fini par accepter. Elle était assise à côté d'Amanda, face à la porte d'entrée mais elle avait la tête baissée et ne pouvait donc pas le voir. Elle avait sa tasse de thé devant elle et elle semblait songeuse, remarqua-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il attrapa son bol noir et le tendit à Phil pour qu'il lui serve du chocolat chaud. Il saisit le pichet de jus de citrouille et servit ses deux amis. Il attrapa son verre mais releva la carafe au dernier moment. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Max fronça les sourcils et attrapa le papier blanc. Il le retourna dans sa paume. Il sourit.

"11h dans le Hall."

* * *

J'apprécierais beaucoup un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


End file.
